


warm bands and warmer smiles

by TrashcanWithSprinkles



Series: golden bands and gloves [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Contemplative, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Pining, Romance, Secret Relationships, So yeah, bc this was me just going hey i like badass power couples, can be read as standalone but you'd be missing the whole point of this, except not really, n their relationship is unknown to their friends, no beta we die like men, ok actual tags hold on, phil and will have like two three lines each they're only there, so when when they find out they're like wait WHAT, this techno's pov of golden bands and gloves, where they find out dream n techno are married, which is the one scene in golden bands and gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWithSprinkles/pseuds/TrashcanWithSprinkles
Summary: In which Techno wants to be with his husband.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: golden bands and gloves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004043
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1097





	warm bands and warmer smiles

**Author's Note:**

> yeah you know the jig. i suggest you read 'golden bands and gloves' before this so you get more context.
> 
> enjoy!

War is far from a foreign concept to him. The sweat, the blood, the losses – they've all been backdrops to most of his life's memories. Even if it had been a while since he'd seriously picked up his sword, his body and mind fell easily into the familiar routine.

You never truly leave the battlefield, after all.

Technoblade knew to fight. He knew to retreat from the enemy when needed, to hide away, to bide time and strike at dawn. He could lead a frontal attack as well as he could a precise ambush. All-out battles, guerrilla tactics; anything that entailed ridding one self of their enemies, and he knew the workarounds. 

There was a reason why he was considered the driving force of the Resistance's front lines.

But there was something different, this time around. There was an underlying feeling that crept up on him outside of battles that he simply could not shake.

Loneliness.

Loneliness was a... strange concept, to him. It wasn't new by any means, but it was certainly different. It was hard to describe loneliness as something you _know_ when you've spent practically your entire life not knowing something else.

Dream changed this. Because of course he did.

Dream came into his life as a friend, as easy conversation that developed slowly overtime into something he'd never experienced before. They grew closer, they travelled together; and at the end of the day when they'd seen all they wanted they both decided to settle down in this place. 

Together.

Technoblade cried the day they got married, in the quiet half-shadows of a small abandoned shrine, the scene enacted for themselves and nobody else. He dug up old memories to find magic bands for them, and the tears of joy in his beloved's eyes made everything up until that point worth it.

It retroactively gave him a reason why. A respite. A look at his past self and a pat on the back for the good job surviving instead of a regretful and questioning look for not dying along with the rest of everyone.

It was those very same bands what kept them connected in this war, as he lead the front lines and his beloved watched over the people to keep them far from conflict.

It was that very same band on his ring finger, under his sturdy leather glove, what brought him such feelings of loneliness. It beat in time with his beloved's heart, and warmed him so long as the other lived,

But without him by his side, it was nothing more than a pitiful imitation. It wasn't the same as resting his head on his chest and letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep, nor feeling the warmth of his body as they settled in for the night.

It was a reminder that his love lived, yes; but he did so away from him.

"What do you do, when it gets too cold in the night?" he asked one evening as they sat around a small campfire, resting before their next move. 

"Sleep naked and use all your clothes as cover," Wilbur at his one side provided, fiddling with a stick.

Phil at his other side looked at him for a moment, and Techno wasn't quite sure what he was searching for. Whatever it was, he seemed to find it, for his expression turned tired and he leaned back on his hands. "I think of home if it gets too much. Maybe of things I like," he hummed. "I think of all the things I need to get done once this is over."

"Oh- I need to finish fixing that guitar," Wilbur realized, simple, looking up into the nothingness of the sky for a moment before returning his attention to the stick. "Thanks, Phil."

"Only that?" he heard himself asking, soft.

"If that doesn't work, I find someone who hasn't gone to bed yet – someone on guard shift maybe," Phil shrugged. "A good laugh usually gets the job done."

It was agonizing, really. He was used to war and all its associates, but that didn't make it any simpler to handle. And on top of that, Techno found he had to combat the unease that came with loneliness, too.

So he counted the things that had to be done, thought of the unattended fields, of the flowers in the pots inside the house. He thought of home, of the elderly couple that lived with them,

And he thought of Dream, more than he already did. He focused on his smile, on the shine of his eyes, on the tingle of his laugh. On all their silent promises and all their shared ideas for tomorrows they might yet see.

And it was just a bit easier to stave off the cold at night, opting to disregard Wilbur's advice in favor of being decent and prepared in the event of an ambush.

So they continued to fight. They pushed through the entire Kingdom's might, broke past their walls, and took down everyone who stood in their path to freedom. 

When it was finaly over, Wilbur barely managed to write down the news before they got sent off as soon as possible, courtesy of everybody's impatience and enthusiasm. They spared a silent goodbye to all their fallen before moving out, and thanked whatever was up there for letting the rest of them come out alive.

The march to the rendezvous point at King's Landing was grueling in its intensity, but freeing in its atmosphere. The young ones were boasting about how they would now be hailed as heroes while the old ones smiled along and contemplated the bliss of having more than five to four hours of sleep again.

They spotted the others awaiting them in the distance, and Technoblade had only managed to spread his arms a little by the time Dream tackled him into a tight hug.

Warm, so very warm.

He shifted to look into his eyes and brought up his best smile, even if it hung on a tired expression that had been walking all day non-stop.

Dream smiled up at him, bright and brilliant, and Techno could only guess how long they'd been walking for, as well.

But it was over now. 

Dream's laughter and the shock on his and his beloved's friends' faces upon discovering they were married made the marching worth it. 

Dream laughed like he hadn't in years, and Techno confirmed Phil's words as he smiled fondly and held his elbows so he wouldn't fall over.

He had someone by his side that night, and it was no longer cold and empty around him.

War was a known concept to him, as was loneliness.

But now he could shelf those away with his darkest of memories, and return his head to rest over his beloved's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
